Sueña con lo que puedas realizar
by Milaxan
Summary: Y alli los vio, Inuyasha sobre Kikyo, con sus brazos al costado de los hombros de ella. Ambos estaban un tanto sucios con tierra y tenian la ropa un tantot rasgada, mayormente inuyasha, que no llebaba la parte superior de su traje.
1. Prologo

Sueña con lo que puedas realizar

Un Fanfic De Inuyasha

escrito por Asuka Faithless y Miko Daniela

Prologo

-"Ufff"- suspiro Kagome mientras salia del pozo, habia tendido que volver al sengoku sin Inuyasha _'¿donde estara?' _se preguntaba cada cinco segundos _'nunca tarda en ir a recogerme'._

Gran ejercicio habia sido el de salir del pozo con una mochila del doble de tamaño que su espalda, si seguia haciendo eso bajaria mucho de peso. 'Eso es buena idea' penso mientras se recostaba contra el borde del pozo, secandose el sudor de la frente 'Como no hemos peleado contra nadie ultimamente eh perdido mi condicion fisica'.

Asi se encamino en busca de Inuyasha, tambaleandose un poco con el peso de la mochila. '¿En donde estara?' penso, en ese momento escucho unos ruidos extraños tras unos arbustos, se asomo a ver que sucedia '¿que será eso?'

Y alli los vio, Inuyasha sobre Kikyo, con sus brazos al costado de los hombros de ella. Ambos estaban un tanto sucios con tierra y tenian la ropa un tantot rasgada, mayormente inuyasha, que no llebaba la parte superior de su traje.

No, Inuyasha no era un pervertido como Miroku.

Se restrego los ojos, ¡Estaba alucinando!, penso. Miro denuevo un tanto curiosa, un tanto temerosa. ¡Alli estaban!. Inuyasha habia levantando a Kikyo y la estaba cargando en direccion a la aldea. Le vio parar en seco ante un arbol, y besar en los labios a la Miko.

Kagome sorprendida al ver a inuyasha asi, no supo actuar, sus sentimientos le estaban dominando. las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos '¡¡¡Inuyasha no baka!!!' grito lo mas fuerte que su garganta le permitia y salio corriendo. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, ni a donde hiba solo sabia que queria irse lejos de inuyasha, donde no lo volviera a ver...nunca...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"¿Que fue eso?"- Un grito que decia claramente 'Inuyasha no baka', le habia hecho mover sus orejas hacia atras bruscamente, sorpendiendolo. 'Esa es la forma de Gritar de Kagome' Penso el Hanyu, era obvio ya que nadie gritaba tan fuerte como ella. Miro a kikyo quien estaba debajo de el, inconciente. Otra vez habia ella habia querido matarlo. Acaricio su rostro con pena. Pero ahora quien habia muerto habia sido ella.

Se levanto tratando, de hacer lo mismo con la miko. Ña tomo entre sus brazos y comenzo a caminar hacia la aldea. Mirando su rostro, que siempre habia reflejado soledad, tristeza y seriedad. Su severo gesto ahora parecia simplemtente una mueca sin forma, talvez una sonrisa, talvez una indiferencia.

Estaba muerta, ¡El la habia matado!. Reflexiono. En realidad ella habia sido la que habia lanzado el ataque que le daño y le hizo caer por la colina. Ella se habia dañado a si misma.

-"Kikyo..."- susurro al viento, ya que nadie vivo estaba a su alrededor -"...no sabes cuanto te amé"- beso su labios tiernamente, tratando de tener un ultimo recuerdo de ella.

'Kagome...' miro en direccion hacia donde la chica habia estado, 'Nah...es solo mi imaginarion, ademas tengo que ir a recogerle.' con ese pensamiento se apresuro a llegar a la aldea de Kaede-baba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Continuara.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

^^ y? que tal?!

Reviews?!

Algo!?

plis?!!!!!!!

juh se ya

Ja ne!!!!


	2. Maquillaje, disfraz y una nueva vida

Sueña con lo que puedas realizar

Un Fanfic De Inuyasha

capitulo escrito por Asuka Faithless

Capitulo 1

Maquillaje, disfraz y una nueva vida.

No sabia donde estaba, no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo. Dolo sabia que estaba lejos de donde Inuyasha podria encontrarla. Tan lejos, que ni ella misma sabia donde estaba, y eso no era sorpresa. Solo sabia que estaba frente a un pequeño rio. Reacciono.

-"¡¡ESTOY PERDIDA!!"- grito callendo al piso de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, ¡Que frustracion!, habia olvidado que no conocia los caminos de esa epoca.

-"¡¡KYA!!, soy una estupida, ubiese estado mejor en mi tiempo"- una gran vena nacio en su frente -"¡¡Ahora estoy perdida en este estupido lugar!!"-

'grrrr...sera mejor que me cambie de ropa, o Inuyasha sentira mi aroma...' Tomo la mochila que tenia en su espalda y saco varios perfumes y colonias, junto con el traje de Miko que Kaede le habia dado.

Rocio el traje de Sacerdotiza con una mezcla de perfumes, colonias agua del rio y hierbas que preparo rapidamente para tratar de cubrir su aroma.

Miro hacia todos lados, sí era seguro bañarse alli. El rio aunque era pequeño, era profundo y alrededor tenia inmensas piedras que justamente en donde estaba kagome, hacian un lugar perfecto para tomar un baño.

El resto de la mezcla lo tiro al rio y luego se metio ella, bañandose lo mejor que pudo en unos cuantos minutos. Salio del rio, y se cambio al traje de miko.

Trato de oler su piel.

-"creo que no huelo igual ahora, huelo a...a...plantas, a flores"- hizo una mueca de asco, ¡¡Odiaba el olor de las flores!!. 'Wiak, ahora solo falta mi apariencia'

Tomo de su mochila unas cintas y un cepillo de cabello. Peino su cabello en dos trenzas y luego con una de las cintas que le quedaban, unio ambas, haciendo que su cabello hiciese una gran U con la union de las trenzas. Otra cinta la utilizo para hacer que su chasquilla quedase escondida hacia atras.

Tomo un espejo.

'¡¡¡¡MOU!!! ¡¡nisiquiera yo me reconoceria!!, pero falta algo...' penso mientras se obserbaba en el espejo.

Saco algo mas de su mochila, esta vez era maquillaje.

Pinto sus labios de un rosado suave y la sombra de sus ojos del mismo color.

-"Espero que inuyasha no me encuentre"- Guardo todas sus cosas en la mochila. La ropa que habia estado usando hacia algunos momentos la enterro frente al rio y luego le puso un par de piedras encima.

Volvio a caminar, sin saber a donde ir.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-"¡Inuyasha!"- grito shippou asaltando en la cabeza del perro, -"¿Que haces con la chupa almas esa?"-

-"¡¡FEH!!"- gruño el Hanyu movienod su cabeza energicamente haciendo que ep pequeño youkai callese al piso estrepitosamente. -"¡¡Entra a la casa y llama a la anciana Kaede!!"-

Shippou, contrario a lo que siempre hacia, obedecio rapidamente saliendo unos minutos luego en los hombros de kaede-baba.

-"Inuyasha, ¿es esa mi hermana kikyo la que traes alli?"- la anciana se acerco rapidamente a la miko.

Miroku y Sango aparecieron luego. al parecer estaban 'en la aldea'.

-"¡Inuyasha!"-Sonrio Sango, mirando al Hanyu curiosa. Luego hizo una mueca de disgusto -"¿Kikyo?"-

Shippou asintio.

-"No te preocupes querida, mi hermana por fin volvio a su descanso eterno"- Kaede sonrio placidamente, saco una daga de su bolsillo y la clavo en donde deberia estar el corazon de Kikyo.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, pero se sorprencieron aun mas cuando vieron que el cuerpo de Kikyo comenzaba a desbanecerse. quedando en el piso una vasija de ceramica, polvo, barro y unas hierbas.

-"¿Y esa vasija?" pregunto miroku, ablando por primera vez desde que habia llegado.

-"Supongo que tiene sus almas, las que le quedaban"-

-"¿Entonces Kagome tendra esas almas ahora?"- Sango miro a Inuyasha nuevamente -"¿Donde esta Kagome-chan?"-

-"No la eh ido a recoger"-

-"¿No?"- Shippou y Sango se miraron. Habian dicho lo mismo.

-"Yo senti su aroma cuando fui al rio a beber agua"- Shippou bajo su vista y puso su mano en su menton -"¡¡Claro que mi olfato es muy malo!!"-

-"Yo le vi, cuando estabamos con miroku en el bosque"- Miroku asintio.

-"¿no estaban en la aldea?"- La anciana Kaede les miro picaramente.

-"O...oseaaa...nosotros fuimos a la aldea y...y..."- Sango miro desesperada al monje.

-"¡¡Y de vuelta vimos a Kagome-dono!!"-

'Si claro....'

-----------CONTINUARA---------

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ^_^ este fanfic esta quedando peor que el anterior...dam...


	3. No es para tanto

Capitulo 2 No es para tanto  
  
Ya atardecia, estaba todo quedando bajo el suave manto de la noche, cuando nuestros 'heroes' aun seguian buscando a la extraviada Kagome.  
  
-"¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Respondeme!!"-  
  
-"Todo es tu culpa inuyasha"- Todos miraron al zorrito con curiosidad, ¿sabria el algo? -"osea...siempre es tu culpa, asi que esta vez no puedo ser diferente"- No, solo sabia lo de siempre.  
  
-"¿Y si fue raptada?"- Sango habia tocado el punto que Inuyasha no queria ni siquiera pensar, que la habian raptado. Era cierto que estaba el olor de ese lobo rabioso en el ambiente, pero ¿Habria sido el quien se la llevo?. Ese tipo no era tan tonto como para hacer algo asi, y si asi fuese, Kagome no corria ningun peligro de daño.  
  
Y si se la hecha.  
  
El pobre Hanyou quedo rojo hasta las orejas, y un leve humito salia de ellas. ¡¡KAGOME NO HARIA NADA DE ESO!!, ¿Cierto?, osea, no haria nada 'malo' con ese lobo tonto. Antes podria hacer algo con el, ¿no?.  
  
¡¡¡¿NO?!!!  
  
Oh demonios, tenia que encontrarla luego o sus pensamientos lo matarian.  
  
-"Inuyasha, ¿no hueles a Kagome por aqui?"- El zorrito aprovecho tmabien para probar su debil olfato.  
  
-"Yo si, pero esta mezclado con otro olor"- Shippou apunto al rio -"Se siente rio arriba" Todos observaron al joven de pelo blanco, esperando su respuestas, el simplemente asintio, asi comenzaron a caminar rio arriva. A medida que subian por el rio, el olor se intensificaba cada vez mas.  
  
Mientras algunos la buscaba, lo unico que quetra hacer Kagome era huir lo mas lejos de Inuyasha, habia llegado a una aldea y al ir ella vestida como sacerdotiza le recivieron con honores y panderos. Hacia un tiempo que la aldea esperaba que algun sacerdote pasase por esas tierras, y se quedase con ellos como proteccion, asi que le ofrecieron estadia, Kagome aun bajo la influencia del enojo y con un sueño terrible acepto gustosa, comenzando a trabajar ese mismo dia.  
  
Un niño pequeño pasaba por donde Kagome caminaba mientras la conducian al lugar que necesitaba ser exorcisado -"Señorita, señorita, ¿Usted va a desaparecer a esos malos que molestan?"- Kagome sonrio conmovida (agreguenle que el niño tenia el rostro de un angel)  
  
-"Si, pequeño, asi que no dejes que ninguno de tus amigos se acerquen al lugar, ¿esta bien? "- El niño asintio feliz de ser util.  
  
-"Ayudare en lo que pueda, señorita...eh..eh.."- La miko recordo que no podia dar su nombre real, asi que dijo e primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
-"Hermia"- dijo recordando el nombre de uno de los personajes de su obra de teatro favorita, 'Sueño de una noche de verano' de Shakespiere. El niño se fue corriendo, mientras los acompañantes de Kagome se repetian el nombre de "Hermia" los unos a los otros para no olvidarse. Una vez en el lugar, Kagome se estremecio con el gran aura maligna que se sentia en el.  
  
El lugar era una cueva profunda y obscura, una vez dentro de ella, kagome podia cerrar y abrir los ojos sin notar variacion de luz alguna. Los aldeanos temerosos por los relatos y asustados por los alaridos que se escuchaban del interior, se quedaron fuera con la escusa de cuidar la espalda de la miko.  
  
El aura se sentia cada vez mas poderosa, lo extaño era que ya no era maligna como la de la entrada, ahora era mas bien calida. Veia una luz, asi que se apuro un poco. Se encontro con 'Algo' envuelto con una manta y tirado en el piso, miro a su alrededor y habia una vela encendida que le permitia ver la habitacion en la que estaba ahora metida. Era normal a las de esas epocas, con futones, un lugar para una caldera, y varias alfombras recubriendo el piso de piedra, dandole el toque de acogedor al lugar.  
  
EL 'algo' comenzo a moverse. Asustada retrocedio un poco.  
  
-"eh, eh, tu... Yo soy una gran sacerdotiza y...y.. eh..eh venido a.. vencerte"- El bulto se estremecio bajo las mantas.  
  
-"Por favor no me lastime señorita sacerdotiza, por favor no me lastime"- El bulto seguia moviendose, sin dejar de suplicar por no ser lastimado. La voz de niña con la que hablaba, le daba escalofrios. Saco su arco y su flecha de su espalda.  
  
-"Muestra-tra-te, No-no te oculte-tes ba-ba-bajo esa ma-ma-ma-ma-manta"- la figura se mostro, apareciendo bajo los ojos de Kagome una linda niña con orejas de perro, la niña lloraba callada.  
  
-"No me lastime señorita sacerdotiza, le juro que me voy de aqui, le juro que quito el hechizo de la entrada, pero no m lastime por favor"- la niña callo al piso denuevo llorando.  
  
Kagome se acerco a la niña y la abrazo protectoramente, la niña cuando al fin dejo de llorar le explico su por qué de estar alli y su situacion.  
  
Raika, como se llamaba la niña, vivia sola en esa cueva de hacia unos meses. Su madre habia salido hacia un mes atras a conseguir alimento, mientras ella aguardaba sola en la cueva. Espero y espero, pero su madre nunca regreso, la niña termino por creer que se habia escapado por culpa de ella, por su condicion, y por el rechazo de los aldeanos. La niña era , al igual que inuyasha, un Inu-Hanyou, y al igual que el, habia sido desde pequeña rechazada por toda la comunidad, siendo exiliada junto a su madre a esa cueva. Su padre, habia sido asesinado por el anterior sacerdote que habia muerto unos meses atras.  
  
-"Te prometo que yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante, no dejare que nadie te haga daño"- Kagome sonrio haciendo que se le contagiase a la niña.  
  
-"Gracias"- murmuro Raika abrazando a kagome como si fuese su madre.  
  
-"Ahora salgamos de aqui"-  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
¿Reviews plis? 


End file.
